Memories
by Moiranna
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN: Memories are painful wounds, some of them that will never heal. Some will be ripped open at the slightest touch. Itachi holds that power over his brother. Or does he? Mildly AU. Oneshot


**Title**: Memories  
**Rating**: PG  
**Realm**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: None  
**Characters**: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke mentions Uzumaki Naruto  
**Warnings**: implied violence  
**Word-count:** 987  
**Notes**: Yes; I'm aware of what happens in the arc 2 of the manga. I'm blatantly ignoring that. This is mildly AU after all.  
**Summary**: Memories are painful wounds, some of them that will never heal. Some will be ripped open at the slightest touch. Itachi holds that power over his brother. Or does he? Mildly AU

---

Sasuke sat up sharply in bed, a kunai automatically drawn as he started from sleep. His breath came in short gasps, and he felt a cold sweat plaster the bedclothes to his skin. For a few moments he just stared straight ahead, Sharingan eyes taking in everything before his heartbeat slowed down and he lowered the weapon to where it previously had been hiding underneath his pillow. He realized what he'd been dreaming; no – _reliving_ was more the word, and he cursed softly. It had been years since the last time he'd had that particular piece of family lore played on the inside of his retina.

Shuddering he raised silently, his eyes on to his partner on this particular mission; to deliver a top-secret message to the Daimyo in the Wind country. Taking in the sleep-tousled hair in the shade of silver; and that eternally semi-covered face; even in sleep a hand was slung over the lower part of the face to conceal his identity, the younger nin smiled ironically. He'd probably never get to see the other's full face.

The other appeared to be asleep, his breath calm and easy, and Sasuke quietly grabbed his clothes before slipping into the bathroom.

Thankfully the plumbing was rather quiet; so the nineteen-year-old didn't worry much about waking anyone as he stepped into the hot shower, for a few moments just standing there, letting it beat down his shoulders. Then mutely reaching for the washcloth he began scrubbing himself furiously, on some patches rubbing his skin raw. Halting his movements before he injured himself he turned off the water and dried himself, trying to do anything but to think. It had been almost twelve years, but still it was as fresh as if it happened just yesterday. How the one he'd loved and trusted turned against him in every way possible. Even though he might have wanted to, sleep was out of the question.

Still silent he walked out into the cheap motel-room Tsunade-sama had offered them and opened the window, staring out into the darkness of the village they were staying at.

A pale moon gave some of the buildings a vague greyish tint while the rest was shrouded into darkness, making them seem darker than the rest. It was on one of the darker rooftops that Sasuke's eyes were locked at, the nin having settled down on the windowsill. He sighed quietly and shook his head.

"You'll never let me forget, will you, Aniki?" He murmured.

The only answer was the wind increasing its pace, ruffling his still wet hair.

For some time he kept his eyes on that spot before sighing again, rising to a crouch.

"Fine."

With that he left the room, swiftly jumping over the rooftops until that he was on the one he'd been staring at. As expected he saw the figure there, cloak billowing in the wind. Sasuke took a few steps towards him, stopping by an air-vent and casually leaning his side against it.

"What are you going to do this time then?" Sasuke asked in a tired tone.

"Not going to fight me this time, are you?" The other replied.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm tired. I'd rather go back to bed than fight you."

There was silence for some moments before the other spoke again. "You've resigned to that you're not able to kill me."

It wasn't a question, just a statement of words, and the younger of the two shrugged.

"It's more that I don't really see the point in killing you anymore."

The elder Uchiha looked at his younger sibling with something akin to humour sparkling in his eyes, something rather disturbing when you imagined the blood-red Sharingan eyes filled with laughter.

"So killing me to avenge the family whose blood I shed have no point?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened and lost some of the calm edge.

"No. I mean that killing you won't bring them back; it'll achieve me nothing. You probably had your reasons for killing them, and frankly I don't care. Death will come to us all anyhow, it's just a matter of when and where."

Sasuke turned his heel, walking towards the edge of the building. However he paused before leaving, turning his head back to where the other still stood.

"Now. If you aren't going to kill me today then leave me alone. I won't kill you no matter what. Probably just cripple you before turning you in to the Hokage. Being left alive is far worse than dying, after all."

He waited for a few moments, then decided that his brother wasn't going to act up and left, heading back for the room he shared with the Copy Nin. Slinking in the same way he had left he exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware of that he'd been holding, not until now realizing what a dangerous game he'd been playing.

Upon closing the window he stared out at the bleak crescent of the moon, signalling the start of a new month. A new start. Maybe he'd be able to move on this time, let time slowly heal the wounds, even though he knew that they would never fully heal. But he stood for what he'd said; killing the last remainder of his family would do him no good. He still loved his brother. How else had he been able to hate him so much? Only that kind of love and trust could be turned into that. But he was tired of hating, tired of feeling the need to avenge his family. And the words of a certain blonde kept on getting to him, and he shook his head silently again.

Leaning his back against the wall he settled down, closing his eyes to get some rest; missing the soft smile on the Jounin's face.

Maybe things would turn out to the best.

Maybe everything would go to hell.

Maybe.

Only time would tell.


End file.
